


Nostalgia

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [33]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 白马从淋浴里出来，站在黑羽面前，黑羽一脸茫然地看着他，白马叹了口气，又去打开浴缸的水龙头，“偶尔还挺怀念的。”黑羽：“？？？”“那个除非有想法，否则绝对不会在我洗澡时主动进来的黑羽君，”白马的声音里多了点揶揄的笑意，“你是有什么心事吗。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 东京调情第22话

白马回到家，换鞋，上楼，走进浴室，打开淋浴，解领带，脱衬衫。楼梯响起轻巧的脚步声，浴室门打开，黑羽的脑袋探进来：“你回——怎么这么多血！”

“不是我的，” 白马说，“嫌疑人不肯认罪，意图持刀挟持人质，被警察开枪击中。”

“……” 黑羽的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，“喂喂，人质不是你吧？”

白马没有说话，黑羽钻进来，双指夹起沾血的衬衫，抖开看了看，说，“这是试图从后面暗袭然后被溅了半身吗，你也太冒险了一点。”

白马搓洗着头发，眯着眼睛，转过头，唇角露出一点笑意：“黑羽君也相当具有法医学的知识储备啊。”

“小看我，” 黑羽还在研究这件报废了的衬衫，随口道，“我还替工藤考过试呢。”

“真的？”白马说，“看不出工藤君也是在考场上需要外援的人。”

“拜托，他不知道我替他考过试，”黑羽得意地说，“没想到吧。”

白马：“……”

“你别说出去啊，”黑羽把衬衫卷起来扔到一边，“工藤到现在都纳闷为什么有一门课他明明没考过却有个及格分。”

白马：“…………”

黑羽洗完手，抱着肘靠墙，心不在焉地看着白马冲洗沐浴露泡沫，又低下头研究地上的瓷砖，过了片刻，白马说：“是因为只要分数及格就不能重修，而用此给对方压分吗。”

“……” 黑羽的思绪早已不知发散到哪里去，抬头：“啊？”

“虽说对东京大学的重修制度不是很了解，”白马说，“但至少英国大学是这样的……黑羽君。”

黑羽：“？”

白马从淋浴里出来，站在黑羽面前，黑羽一脸茫然地看着他，白马叹了口气，又去打开浴缸的水龙头，“偶尔还挺怀念的。”

黑羽：“？？？”

“那个除非有想法，否则绝对不会在我洗澡时主动进来的黑羽君，”白马的声音里多了点揶揄的笑意，“你是有什么心事吗。”

黑羽的目光下移，像是突然意识到对方目前一丝不挂，叽地一声，抓了毛巾扔过去。白马接下毛巾，又扔回来，指指正在放水的浴缸。黑羽拿着毛巾，看上去有点茫然，说：“喔。”

白马试了一下水温，黑羽又说：“你最近很忙吧。”

“的确，”白马说，又坐在浴缸边，抱肘等着热水注满，“你要先泡吗？”

“我不用……”黑羽朝着浴缸下意识地说，又揪起眉抬头，“什么叫做绝对不会啊！说的好像我不敢一样！之前被我吓到呛水的不知道是谁哦？”

“任谁在泡澡时候看到 KID 出现在浴室里都会感到惊奇吧？”白马淡定回答，“只能说黑羽君的恶趣味这么多年来一点都没变呢。”

“是你自己在怀念啊！”黑羽说，“我——”

白马站起身，向前一步，挑起眉，黑羽的眼睛微微睁大，眼神闪动，喉头滚了滚，脸红了。

“哎？”白马又凑近了一点，眼里多了点恶劣的笑意，“就是这样。”

“你够了！”黑羽涨红了耳尖，“我——我有正经事。”

水差不多放满了，白马亲昵地摸了摸黑羽的脑袋，把自己浸进水里，双手随意地搭在浴缸边，向后仰去，漫不经心地看向身旁：“嗯？”

黑羽的目光无处安放，挣扎片刻，找了一块墙上瓷砖专注地盯着，又清了清嗓子。

“我要去一趟美国，” 黑羽说，“真是的，总是被你带歪。”

白马：“……”

黑羽抓了抓头发，露出苦恼的神情，“都是我那个老妈啦，说什么有不得不追逐的人，必须离开几天，演出合同订的死死的，必须要有人代替，啊总而言之，我得去一趟拉斯维加斯。难得的国定假期啊！居然还要替老妈加班，我真的好惨，唉。”

白马坐起来一点，说：“什么时候的航班。”

“明天，”黑羽说，富有感情地叹了一口气，又低下头搓了搓脚尖。“老妈就是这种性格，说走就走……” 说着挠了挠脸，“你很忙吧，之前就说假期还要加班的。”

白马沉默了几秒，回想了一下工作安排，微微蹙眉，说：“抱歉。”

黑羽无所谓地摆了摆手，又说：“送我去机场啊。”

白马略是惊奇地眨了一下眼睛，说：“当然。”

“五点半的飞机，”黑羽一脸沉痛地补充，“凌晨的。”

“……” 白马习惯性看表，又想起自己现在一丝不挂，黑羽摸出手机看了看，说：“现在八点半。”

白马看着他，黑羽又说：“八点二十七分。”

白马还是看着他，黑羽抓狂道：“三十四……三十五秒，行了吧！”

白马笑起来，伸出手，黑羽坐到浴缸边，弯下腰，用手托住脸，充满感情地说：“累死我。”

白马说：“你要去多久。”

“十天呢，我的假期啊！” 黑羽哀嚎，“还得另外请事假，差点被组长念死，回来肯定又要加班了……”

白马抓住黑羽家居服的领口，黑羽差点失去平衡，一手撑着墙壁，说：“你干嘛！”

白马没有说话，细致地吻他，带着点慵懒的意味，黑羽叹气，又从下往上地看着白马。

“要乖啊，”黑羽面瘫地说，“别被别人搞死，听见没。”

白马很是好笑地看着他，眼神又变得温柔起来，黑羽坐回浴缸边，嘀咕着说：“真是受不了你。”

白马单手托着额头，手肘撑着浴缸外侧，缓慢地眨动眼睛，说：“在那之前可以抱着你睡一会儿吗。”

黑羽回过头，只见白马目光略微失焦，明显已经到了极度疲劳边缘，想了想，只能抓起毛巾扔到对方头上，说：“快起来，别淹死了！”

白马扬起唇角，黑羽伸了个懒腰，走进卧室，又说：“你不饿吗。”

白马擦干身体，还是那副淡淡的样子，十分自然地跟进来，说：“没事。你吃了吗。”

“吃了，”黑羽说，“喂，你都不——？？”

白马伸手抱住他，往床上倒去，两秒钟就人事不省，黑羽：“……”  
  
  
凌晨一点，黑羽艰难地从床上爬起来，身边的人动了动，睁开眼睛，眼神略显迷茫，过了几秒，试图起身。

“我自己去啦，”黑羽说，“你还是算了。”

“没事，”白马说，又坐起来，“习惯了。”

“疲劳驾驶很危险的啊！”黑羽说，“你算了算了。”

黑羽穿衣服，拿了个背包塞了几件衣服，下楼，洗手间传来水声，片刻后白马穿戴整齐跟下来，眼神依旧有点失焦，把车钥匙交给他，说：“我陪你去。”

黑羽：“有必要吗……”

“有啊，”白马略微诧异地说，“你不想吗？”

“……我无所谓，”黑羽目光躲闪，又梗着脖子，“你别忘了等下还得自己开回来啊。”

白马站在玄关，像是想起了什么，转过头来朝着他笑，说：“This is the most domestic conversation we’ve had. ”

“哈啊？”黑羽揪起眉毛，“小少爷一睡眠不足就飙英文，还能不能行了？”

“午夜梦回，真没想到和黑羽君能有今天，”白马用一种念诗的悠然语气说，“十分感慨。”

“你梦游呢！”黑羽说，又单脚跳着穿鞋，白马走过去，伸出手，黑羽习惯性地搭住他的肩膀，终于把鞋穿好了，又上下拍口袋摸家门钥匙。

“还有什么远行吩咐，”白马说，促狭的语气，“夫君在家等你啊。”

黑羽一脸残念地看着他，白马同样换鞋，开门，照例抖开大衣，示意黑羽穿上，黑羽嘀嘀咕咕地说：“明明你比较像主妇一点。”

“像吗？”白马眉眼弯弯，又揽住他的腰，在他的头顶落下一个吻。

“要误机了啦！” 黑羽抓狂道。

凌晨的东京道路还算通畅，黑羽开车就像开滑翔翼，左拐右弯，白马活生生被吓清醒了，两眼瞪圆，冷静地抓着扶手，又把安全带系紧一点。

黑羽哈哈笑着嘲他：“记得喘气啊，大侦探。”

白马一脸沉痛，本着自身疲劳和对方即将远行的前提没有发表意见，黑羽带着车冲进停车场，歪歪扭扭停好，轻度压线，白马下车，观察了一下，换到驾驶位，重新倒车，停好，强迫症，车位左右各空五公分。

“……” 黑羽沿着车位转了一圈，微微颌首，眼神真挚，“你可真行。”

白马很是意有所指地瞥了他一眼，黑羽又笑起来，将背包甩过肩膀，往国际出发口去。

“真不想加班啊——”

黑羽嘀嘀咕咕地吐槽着社畜人生，白马漫不经心地回应，两人如平常那样你来我往，进入航站楼。

没有托运行李，又是网上值机，黑羽穿越候机大厅，站在安检口前面，终于安静下来，回过头。

两人相视片刻，凌晨的机场里并没有多少人，边上有一对外国情侣紧紧拥抱，又不住深情对视，黑羽有点窘迫，抓了抓头发。白马双手插兜，弯起眼睛。

“好像黑羽君从来都没有这样来送机过，”白马说。

“没有吗？”黑羽面瘫地说，“一定是因为不想见到现在这种场面的关系，你能不要用这种眼神看着我吗。”

白马摊开手示意自己什么都没做，黑羽叹了口气，换上一副真诚的神情，搭住白马的肩，想想不对，又一脸严肃地握住白马的手，使劲上下摇了摇，满腔真挚地念出社畜社交辞令 NO.1：

“祝您工作顺利，一展宏图！”

白马：“……”

黑羽露出牙齿，轻巧地眨了眨眼睛，抓起背包跑进安检口，又朝他遥遥挥手。白马颇是无奈地举手回应，黑羽转过头，留下一个调皮的背影，再次潇洒地双指一挥，消失在安检口里。

白马朝着他消失的方向看了一会儿，拿出手机，站在候机大厅回复苏格兰场发来的邮件，直到手机再次震动起来。  
  


黑羽-05:01

[我登机啦，回去路上别睡着哦！]

白马-05:02

[一路平安。]  
  
白马走出机场，觉得有些恍惚，四月的春风在凌晨依旧有一丝寒意，头顶飞机引擎轰鸣，机翼划过夜空，引航灯像是闪烁的流星，白马抬着头，又打开手机，输入短信。  
  
白马-05:13

[十年前的黑羽君是不是也经常这样呢？]  
  
没有回音，黑羽的航班已经起飞了，白马收起手机，往地下车场走去。  
  
  
  
  
晚上九点半，白马的手机再次震动起来，黑羽发来一张图片，定位旧金山机场，配字：[好多吃的！！]

白马微笑，回复：[可以试一下A 区新开的美食广场。]

黑羽连发三个√√√，白马眼前浮现自家恋人趴着橱窗看甜点的样子，唇角的弧度又弯一点，看了手机一会儿，继续回到案件卷宗里。

过了片刻：  
  
黑羽-21:45

[我才不会这样啊]

[在国外一刻不停骚扰同学什么的]

[绝对不会]

[XXXX]  
  
白马放下笔，托着腮，朝着屏幕，唇角止不住地上扬。

办公室外正在被迫加班的高桥和栗原目睹此景，缩着脑袋交换了一个眼神：“……可怕。”  
  
  
十一点半，白马回到家，黑羽的地铁卡还放在玄关的柜台，诺大的宅邸十分安静，感觉格外空旷，白马没来由地想起五年前，他回到日本，去东大接黑羽，对方一脸不情不愿地跟到这里，仿佛从未来过似地看了一圈，双手插兜，朝他转过头。彼时的少年或许已经不能称为严格意义上的少年，熟悉又带点陌生，黑羽的神情平静，眼神像是风。异地四年，所有的感情都是电波里的曲线，每一次令人心悸的相聚都像是对平行时空的尝试，在那之前他们从未真正地，认真地，提起过未来。

黑羽站在楼梯最上一格，回过头，说，这么大的地方你不会寂寞吗。

白马有点讶异，又有些了然，像是得到了他并不知道需要问出口的答案，黑羽平稳地望着他，无法推理又意味昭然的神情，白马停顿了一秒，下意识地抬起头。

当然，白马说。你知道的。

黑羽久久注视着他，最终弯起眼睛，他踏上一格楼梯，伸出手，黑羽拾级而下，像是月光下的魔术师漫步而来，又像是在每一个假期熟练进出已经习惯，轻巧地降落在他的怀里，对他说：使命艰巨，勉为其难。

于是他知道那是真正的开始。  
  
钥匙在柜台上敲出清晰的回音。

很久没有这种寂寞的感觉了呢，白马想。  
  
  
  
凌晨一点，黑羽抵达拉斯维加斯，发来图片，车窗外是内华达的沙漠，车窗倒影里，黑羽戴着墨镜，穿着短袖，眯起一只眼睛，朝他比V字。

黑羽-01:12

[晚安！]

[不要太想我。]  
  
白马微笑，输入：[有点难度，我尽量。]  
  
黑羽回复，依旧是车窗倒影，这次只有半边脸，口红涂了一半，半张年轻女性的脸初见端倪，黑羽做出一个嘘的口型，弯着眼睛，竖起手指抵在唇边。

白马放大图片，对方尚未对自己的发型做出改变，然而这个姿态实在似曾相识，黑羽小姐莅临赌城，白马冷静地觉得拉斯维加斯要完蛋了。

手机再次振动，新照片，黑羽恢复自己的模样，这次是摇下车窗的自拍，黑羽坐在后座，仰首看着镜头，头发迎风飘扬，止不住的少年感，黑羽朝他露出牙齿，一个张扬又得意的笑。  
  
黑羽-01:16

[逗你玩的啦]

[刚才司机大叔欺负我是外地游客]

[现在老实多了]  
  
白马放下手机，第一次觉得自家的床有种过于宽大的感觉，叹了口气，键入[晚安]，目光停留在消息里的三张图片上，过了半秒，忍不住再次将照片点开。无论过了多久，黑羽的笑容依旧耀眼，内华达的阳光遮掩不住恋人意气风发的面容，独属于他一个人的，鉴于 KID 和黑羽之间的神情，这是他追逐十年的幻影，也是他相处十年的爱人。

白马握着手机沉吟片刻，弯起唇角。  
  
  
  
  
拉斯维加斯，下午一点，黑羽手机震动，白马发来一张图片，东京的日出。  
  
黑羽-13:05

[醒这么早！]

[果然还是想我了。]  
  
得意地想了想，忍不住：  
  
黑羽-13:06

[哈哈哈哈哈哈。]  
  
手机震动，白马再次发来图片，屏幕截图，未处理空白文档，黑羽数了数，有十五个。  
  
黑羽-13:07

[……]

[惨。]  
  
正在为当晚演出做准备的黑羽随手拍了一张后台发过去，想了想，又挑了一个骷髅头道具，拿在手上，镜中自拍，做哈姆雷特状，配字：[class of 2b or not 2b.]  
  
过了十分钟，白马回复：

[黑羽君，这好像是真的人骨。]  
  
黑羽： “………”  
  
  
黑羽把头骨扔了，怒发短信：  
  
黑羽-13:19

[妈！！你这个道具怎么回事！！]

[（图片附件）]

千影-13:21

[啊啦，快斗你看出来了啊]

黑羽-13:22

[……]

[！！！]

千影-13:24

[安心啦，是一个纽约大学考古系教授送给我的]

[艺术真实性嘛！]  
  
黑羽放下手机，深呼吸。  
  
白马-13:21

[虽说看上去已经非常有年月了，应该不需要担心。]

[需要我发给工藤君鉴定一下吗。]

黑羽-13:26

[XXXXXXXX]

[千万别！]  
  
  
黑羽和自家老妈又你来我往了几句，对方又没了回音，白马也没有继续回复，手机安静下来，黑羽单手托腮，一脸无聊地敲着桌面。片刻后黑羽又站起身，仔细查看了桌面上的其余道具，确认没有更多奇怪的东西后，又坐回去，把腿搁在化妆台上。离晚上的演出还有好几个小时，后台空无一人，黑羽想了想，又把腿放下来，重新打开白马之前发来的图片。只是一张随意的抓拍，天际线朦胧，隐约可以看到屋檐后泛起的金色，图片下半部分露出半个熟悉的招牌，黑羽放大看了看，知道这是去江古田地铁站的路上。  
  
黑羽-13:47

[贵公子今天是要体验地铁早高峰吗。]

白马-13:52

[是黑羽君叮嘱的不要疲劳驾驶啊。]  
  
黑羽转了转眼睛，把手机扣在桌面，翻出老妈留下的演出章程，仔细看了起来。看了一半，时差浮上，黑羽在休息室的沙发上睡着了，期间老妈的助手给他盖了毯子，毯子上有奇异的脂粉气，黑羽睡得很不安稳，醒来的时候，天已经开始黑了。

黑羽揉了揉眼睛，看见手机上两条未读短信。  
  
白马-17:11

[加油，黑羽君。]

[Break a leg.]  
  
助手推门进来，说：“差不多要开始准备了哦，黑羽先生……”

黑羽放下手机，抓了抓头发，露出一个笑容。“交给我啦~”  
  
  
  
  
晚九点，白马走出事务所，看了一下手机。黑羽不在，群里静悄悄，工藤和服部在早上交换了几个简单的定位信息，又沉寂下来，白马看了看表，计算了一下时差。拉斯维加斯凌晨四点。

未读消息里只有一条来自黑羽，依旧是照片，堆满了休息室的花束，黑羽千影的疯狂粉丝对台上已经换人的事实丝毫没有觉察，黑羽难得地没有对照片配字，白马脑海中浮现黑羽打了字又删，觉得炫耀也不妥，吐槽也不妥，纠结半天，最后手机一扔，仰天往床上一躺，拉倒算数的样子。

白马忍不住弯了弯唇角，收起手机，往地铁站走去。  
  
  
拉斯维加斯，黑羽一觉睡到中午十一点，用老妈的名义享受出名艺人特权，一口气叫了三盘客房服务，洗漱完毕，神清气爽地大口吃汉堡。手机上，来自黑羽千影的未读消息，发送时间是昨晚：[房间喜欢吗？这是妈妈特意为你指定的~]

黑羽环视房间，高楼层，视野不错，一大面落地窗可以看到维加斯的繁华夜景，想到夜景，黑羽的嘴角抽了抽，脸莫名其妙就热起来，只得大喝一口可乐压惊。东京凌晨四点，白马没有新发来消息，群聊里也安静无比，黑羽在联系人列表里滑动半天，翻回老妈那栏，输入：[也没有什么特别的嘛，老妈你在这边难道一直住旅馆吗？]

过了片刻：[房间号码啦号码，快斗你昨晚该不会是喝醉了吧？]

黑羽：“？”

黑羽跳下床，拉开房门，探出头，房门门牌赫然写着1412，黑羽：“……”

昨晚捧着花束挡着脸，被称职助手护送回房间的黑羽压根没注意，朝老妈连刷三个表情包，将手机扔到一边。黑羽千影同样表情包刷回，黑羽发语音消息：“老妈，你不会真的每天住旅馆吧，你在拉斯维加斯到底干什么啊？”

片刻后，黑羽千影打字回复：[妈妈也是有秘密的人哟~]

黑羽：“……”

几秒后，追加信息：[妈妈在这边也是有落脚处的啦，你放心~只有临时加班的人才需要旅馆哦~]

黑羽：“……………你也知道是叫我来加班啊！”

自家老妈依旧如此我行我素，黑羽一脸不爽地吃完了汉堡，拍了拍手，双手垫在脑后，躺回窗上，侧头看着窗外。白天的拉斯维加斯有一种奇特的颓废感，仿佛在阳光下沉睡，而夜晚才是这座城市的灵魂，离天黑还有好长一段时间，黑羽打了个哈欠，百无聊赖，打开电视把所有频道都轮了一遍，实在没事可干，想了想，又跳下床，拍了一张房间门牌，发给白马。

三秒后白马回复：[还真是情理之外，意料之中呢。]

黑羽：“……”

黑羽看了一下手机状态栏，又翻出时钟 APP，确定东京现在是凌晨四点，难以置信地输入：[？]

下一秒，视频电话拨入，黑羽盯着手机数秒，坐起来，接通，又将手机拿开点。屏幕亮起来，熟悉的脸出现在视线里，白马单手托着额头坐在桌前，一个慵懒又放松的姿势，朝着他微笑。

“你还没睡？” 黑羽很是讶异地说，“还是说这么早就醒了？喂喂，不会真的老年人作息了吧？”

白马唇角的弧度更扬一点，说，“想你了啊。”

“……”

这句话仿佛穿越时空，击中黑羽，这个情景似曾相识，又莫名角色对换，在大学无数个无聊的空隙里黑羽骚扰白马，对方总是会好整以暇地说一句，[这是想我了吗，黑羽君。] 黑羽有些怔怔地看着屏幕，白马略微垂着眼帘，同样注视着他屏幕中的眼睛，神情温柔，额发在台灯的暖光下闪出柔和的光晕。两人相对沉默片刻，黑羽把手机放在床上，又趴下来，单手托腮，挑衅地看着镜头：

“熬夜有害发际线哦，白马少爷。”

白马笑笑，“看来黑羽君的美容觉睡得很舒适啊。”

“……” 黑羽单手把自己撑起来，“我可是很辛苦的！又是长途又是连夜演出——” 说到一半觉得不对，自己好歹睡了十个小时，而屏幕的人分明疲劳度已经破表，还强撑着和自己视频，于是气焰矮了几分，嘀嘀咕咕地说：“你早点休息了啦。”

白马依旧看着他，眼神略微失焦，黑羽回视了两秒钟，翻出半月眼：“喂喂，这睁眼睡觉的本事不是从工藤他们那边学来的吧……”

白马眨了眨眼睛，站起身，伸手拉窗帘，屏幕里只剩下对方的上半身，白马似乎在书房，依旧穿着衬衫，第二颗纽扣近距离出现在镜头里，黑羽仿佛闻到雪松清淡的味道，于是喉结动了一动。片刻后，熟悉的脸又回到屏幕里，白马双手撑着桌面，微弯下腰，对他说：“那我去洗漱了哦。”

“诶，啊，”黑羽说，有点呆呆地看着屏幕。白马把手机拿起来上楼，镜头晃动，黑羽又翻了个身，将手机放在边上，双手垫在脑后，看着天花板。白马把他放在床头柜上，手机里隐隐约约传来淋浴水声，黑羽的眼前又浮现那天浴室里……于是不敢再想下去，把手机翻面，盖在床单上，冷静呼吸。

过了一会儿，手机里传来白马的声音：“快斗？”

黑羽把手机又翻过来，白马擦着头发，穿着浴袍，神情自然地看着他，说：“黑羽君这次会以自己的身份演出吗？”

“啊？” 黑羽说，又晃了晃脑袋，“用自己的形象当然可以，但身份嘛……虽说也不是不行……但总觉得怪怪的，毕竟我那么厉害，万一上热搜了就不好办了啊。”

白马笑起来，黑羽的眼睛转了一圈， 说：“要帮忙吗。”

白马挑起眉，黑羽澄清道：“案件啦案件，你们侦探是真不行啊。”

白马躺到床上，又侧过身体，单手托腮，半个身体支起来，像是每一个普通夜晚一样注视着他，唇角的弧度变换了一点，略是恶劣地说：“黑羽君很会为夫君分忧呢。”

“……” 黑羽一脸面瘫，“你慢慢加油吧。”

“黑羽君的温柔度和我的疲劳度呈正比，”白马说，“这也是一个意料之外，情理之中的发现……”

“我还可以让你再疲劳一点，”黑羽说，“我可以——收起你那个眼神！我可以航空邮寄预告函，你要试试吗？”

镜头再次摇晃，白马将手机拿起来，竖放在枕头上，屏幕里的侦探双手垫着下颚，以一个近乎少年的姿势趴在床上，又朝他弯起眼睛，黑羽同样把手机竖起来，也趴在床上，单手托腮看着屏幕，咕哝着说：“你真的好麻烦。”

“稍微有点体会到黑羽君当时的心情，”白马说。

“从——来没有什么奇怪的心情，”黑羽拉着长音说，“别乱给我加戏啊。”

白马没有回答，只是温柔地看着他，黑羽把腿支在空中晃来晃去，发现白马的眼睛一直下意识地跟着自己，于是伸出手指，在镜头前左右摇晃，逗对方玩。白马跟着看了他一会儿，察觉到了，露出颇是无奈的神情，黑羽收起手，笑嘻嘻地说：“晚安啦。”

屏幕里的人又扬起唇角，朝他缓慢眨了一下眼睛，黑羽的心跳得快了一点，速度把视频挂了，又抓着手机，翻过身，看着天花板。

这都什么情窦初开的少年情节啊——！！黑羽抓狂蹬腿，把手机一扔，捞过一个枕头，盖在脑袋上。  
  
  
晚上十一点半，黑羽终于在演出后甩丢了千影的疯狂粉丝，回到房间，背靠着门，长出一口气，拆掉变装，假发，手机在响，工作邮件不停刷新，黑羽一脸毛躁地把手机扔回床上，快速洗漱，又仰躺在床上，两眼发直看着天花板。

马上开始国定假期，所有的工作都企图赶上最后一班车，知藤连发十六封邮件，最上面一封标题：[你以为请假就可以不加班吗吗吗吗]，黑羽嘴角抽搐，关闭邮件 APP。群聊依旧静悄悄，黑羽下午发给工藤的骚扰信息对方没回，服部也难得地沉默，警视厅似乎忙得转不停，黑羽百般无聊，朝着天花板撇嘴。

手机振动，黑羽点亮屏幕，看到白马发来信息，东京日落。

[今天终于能准时下班了吗？] 黑羽发送消息，[难得。]

白马没有回复，黑羽想了想，只得先忍辱负重解决工作问题，在邮件里怒斥知藤，又警告对方不要妄想在国定假期里求他帮忙，片刻后知藤在 LINE 里刷了十个表情包，于是黑羽果断把损友拉黑。

白马依旧没有回复，黑羽踢了踢被子，总觉得少了点什么，翻了个身，又滑开对方发过来的照片。东京今天天晴，天空墨蓝转紫，已经能看到半轮月亮，一缕金光透过叶片，这是他们卧室阳台外的大树，黑羽不止一次从这边借力跳上过屋顶，这一幕似曾相识——然而朝向不对，黑羽想，从这个方向看过去的不可能是日落，只能是日出，黑羽又看了看图片发送时间，的确是十五分钟前，于是百般不解地编辑：[？？]

窗外的探照灯转到天际，警笛从远而近，黑羽的手指停在问号键上，又慢慢将手松开。

啊啊。

这的确是他熟悉的视角，在大学异地的那些日子里，KID 曾无数次在行动完毕的时候降落在白马邸，以迷惑敌心之名行骚扰怀旧之实，黑羽单手托腮靠在栏杆上，眺望深沉如墨的天际线，然后，手机总会振动起来。

日本的凌晨是英国的晚上，有时候他们会有一搭没一搭地在耳机里聊天，有时候只是通过短信和 LINE 前言不搭后语地发着消息，黑羽从不控制自己思维的跳跃，白马也随意地变换着话题，两人的聊天永远像是暗号和解谜，夹杂着黑羽的暴走和偶尔的沉默，黑羽就是那样背靠着紧锁的卧室窗户，将礼帽在指尖晃动着，直到第一缕金光透过叶片。

太阳从地平线沉落，又会从对面的海平线升起，拍照，发送，白衣怪盗伫立在阳台上，眺望着叶片里跳动的阳光，轻巧地跃入其中，降落东京的清晨。

这是彼时的黑羽从未说出口过的。

[晚安。]

黑羽忍不住翘起唇角，翻过身，拍了一张拉斯维加斯窗外夜景，想了片刻，点击发送，将手机扔到一边，脸贴在微凉的枕头上，趴着睡着了。  
  
  
  
  
次日，周四，晚上没有演出，黑羽醒来后浏览拉斯维加斯所有魔术师表演时间，最终敲定前去观摩业界大佬 David Copperfield 和 Penn & Teller，可以连看两场，有点小激动，用伟大的千影女士的嗓音给前台打电话，订到 VIP 票两张。又再三嘱咐对方这票是买给他人的，以防消息走漏，还得和老妈的粉丝斗智斗勇三百场，一切搞定，黑羽终于可以轻松一日，于是大大咧咧穿着 T 恤牛仔裤下楼觅食。

挑选半天，黑羽在一家从厨师到服务员都昏昏欲睡的餐厅里点了三块比脸还大的松饼，加三种不同巧克力酱，吃得心满意足，留下百分之三十五的小费。美中不足的是手机没有新的未读消息，白马没有对夜景照片做出回复，仿佛撩完就失忆，两人已经很久没有出现如此的默契不匹配，黑羽不由有点不爽，又碍于面子不好直说，手指在屏幕上滑来滑去，想了半天，学着对方一开始的口气，输入：[哟，还活着吗。]

黑羽喝完了双份奶昔，对面依旧没有回复，黑羽又回去看图片，计算了一下时间，方才发觉不对，发信人前晚四点半才和他视频晚安，六点半又起床拍日出，分明是为了玩文艺怀旧不要命的节奏，于是加重语气，继续编辑：[大侦探过劳扑街是要上热搜的]，又打开绘图 APP，涂了一个金发小人扑街的简笔画，点击发送。

内华达沙漠气候，午后暖浪袭人，街头有一个孤独的小丑在卖动画人物气球，一直可怜兮兮地看着他，黑羽很是无奈，走过去摸出两块钱，挑了一只帕丁顿熊，拿在手里。过了一会儿黑羽又转手把气球送给了路过的小姑娘，独自双手插兜，浏览两边橱窗，发现一家格外齐全的魔术用品商店，遂进去扫荡一圈。出门时手上多了五个袋子，然而手机还是静悄悄，白马一直没有回复，群聊里所有人都哑了，工藤拒不理睬他的骚扰信息，服部也一声不响，神出鬼没的千影女士更不知道在忙什么，只有知藤有一搭没一搭地在 LINE 里刷着表情包和工作问题，黑羽把损友静音，看了一圈日本新闻，确认东京没有发生什么了不得的大事件，于是把手机放回兜里。

无事可做，黑羽回到房间美美地睡了个午觉，赶场看秀去也。大卫科波菲尔表现平平，没有什么是他看不出的手法，然而对方忽悠观众气氛不错，做为同行，黑羽还是使劲鼓掌。 Penn & Teller 要到晚上九点才开场，黑羽沿着街头抽动鼻子，找了一家闻起来最香的牛排店，吃得肚皮滚圆，又寻了一把街边长椅坐下，拿着手机，无聊地滑来滑去。

卖气球的小丑发现了他，走过来演默戏，指指他，又指指长椅，街头张望，做询问状，黑羽摇摇头，又摇摇手机，夸张耸肩。小丑理解点头，手指弯在耳边，做打电话状，黑羽摆手，转眼睛，示意没人接啦，小丑又理解地点了点头，摊手，用手捂胸，做失恋的样子，又夸张地擦眼角，替黑羽掬一把辛酸泪，黑羽：“……”

小丑拿出一只爱心气球，递给黑羽，黑羽嘴角抽搐，摇头，小丑做受伤状，黑羽拿出魔术秀的票子示意自己还要赶场，小丑又点了点头，做加油打气的表情，又指了指黑羽左后方，做前推的动作。

黑羽转过头，看到一个酒吧，外面巨大广告牌：单身派对，酒水九折。

黑羽：“…………”  
  
  
 **东京毫不正经加班小组（群聊）**

黑羽-19:39

[我的战友呢！！！]  
  
  
九点，魔术秀快要开场，手机终于振动起来，服部连发两个大笑的表情，工藤追加两个手动微笑，白马依旧没有回复，黑羽一头雾水，连刷十个问号，怒而关机。Penn & Teller 不愧魔术师界的大佬兼搞笑艺人担当，现场效果爆棚，黑羽在台下灵感迸发，一晚上想出六个耍搜查二科的新点子，十分满意，哼着歌从秀场叫了一部 Uber 打道回府。Uber 将他放在酒店门口，黑羽站在喷泉边看着巨大的灯牌，The Phantom Lady Show，黑羽千影的名字闪耀拉斯维加斯，觉得颇为自豪，耸耸肩，走进大堂。

赌城不眠夜，凌晨是夜生活的开始，大堂里人来人往，黑羽终于想起重新开机，低头查看邮件，忽而闻到若隐若现的雪松味，于是下意识地抬起头。

右前方，白马单手插兜靠着罗马柱，正低头看着手机，仿佛感知到什么，转过头来，对上他的目光。

“……”

桥段老套，黑羽愣在当场，白马扬起唇角，将手机放回口袋，朝他走过来。熟悉的雪松带着晚风的味道接近，白马看上去略是疲惫，眼睛却很亮，像是沙漠里的星。

“想我了吗。” 白马一如往年地说，弯起眼睛。“黑羽君。”

白马的姿势和十年前并无两样，用一种轻松又笃定的神情站在黑羽面前，穿越欧亚大陆，去而复返，仿佛从未离开一样，时隔数年，角色对换，心情却没有丝毫变化，黑羽双手插在牛仔裤的后袋里，前后晃了晃身体，转了转眼睛，又止不住地翘起唇角。

“……嘁。” 黑羽做了个鬼脸，“还真是毫无新意的开场白啊。”

白马笑了起来，将他拥入怀里，熟悉的怀抱温度真实无比，黑羽的心情不住上扬，侧过脸蹭着对方的肩膀，忍不住发出一个开心的短音，“嘻。”

白马的唇贴着他的太阳穴，熟捻而亲昵地落下一个吻，黑羽环着面前人的脖颈，习惯性地动来动去，又说：“你就那么想我。”

“大概和黑羽君当年的心情差不多，”白马促狭地说。

“我就去看了你那么一次！” 黑羽瞬间复活，“哇你简直到现在都还在得瑟。”

白马颇是玩味地挑眉，黑羽的眼睛转来转去，顾左右而言他，白马不说话了，只是朝着他笑。黑羽做了个鬼脸，勾过白马的肩膀，两人往电梯方向去，黑羽又一脸揶揄地说：“不是说要加班吗？”

“的确加班加点，”白马平稳地说，“但在没有接更多委托的前提下，还是暂时将手头所有案件完结了。”

黑羽很是惊奇地看着身旁，白马继续道：“上一次如此拼命尚是试图证明 KID 身份的时候。”

“……” 黑羽嘴角抽搐，“于是我又不同情你了，活该。”

“可是很值啊，”白马翻出手机，点开照片，又侧头朝他眨了眨眼睛，“毕竟黑羽君也很想我。”

屏幕上，拉斯维加斯夜景闪耀，黑羽刷地红了脸，“你想什么呢！”

“想热水澡，”白马沉痛地说，“我现在感觉自己像是一件货物。”

“哦？”黑羽斜睨着他，“小少爷居然没有头等舱过来吗？”

白马笑而不语，电梯停在十四楼，黑羽刷卡，开门，白马走到落地窗前看了一下，回身，颇是恶劣地点点头。

“这又是什么认可的神情啊！” 黑羽说，“完蛋了以后都无法直视这个，诶真的过分。”

白马笑起来，开始解领带，黑羽坐在床上，手肘相撑向后仰去，晃着腿，看着自家恋人熟悉的动作，还是止不住地觉得有点开心，忍不住露出小虎牙，“嘿嘿。”

白马解开衬衫的第二个扣子，漫不经心地回头看他，说：“还有一个消息。”

黑羽的眼睛亮亮的，盯着对方领口下露出的锁骨，心不在焉地歪了歪脑袋：“嗯？”

白马转过身，朝他前倾，唇边的笑意又多了一点促狭，“你的战友都不回复，你不觉得奇怪吗？”

“？” 黑羽莫名其妙地抬起眼睛，“不奇怪啊，他们又没理由一定回复。”

白马停下动作，眼神温柔，亲昵地用拇指抹了抹他的侧脸，黑羽的脸又烫起来，“干嘛。”

白马不说话，只是朝着他笑，看上去心情不错，黑羽说：“喂，别卖关子啊！”

“你最不想见的战友们，”白马说，“没有回复你的原因，是一样的。”

“……”

黑羽的眼睛逐渐瞪大，猛地坐直，白马走进浴室，又探头出来，再次朝他眨眼。

“难得的国定假期，别忘了你的 VIP 观众席，黑羽大明星。”

三大跟在怪盗后面吹毛求疵的评论家同时降临拉斯维加斯，黑羽一脸懵：“不会吧！！！”  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
